Voss Vincent
'First Name' Voss 'Last Name' Vincent 'IMVU Username' VossVincent 'Nickname' V 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 6/26/1995 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' European 'Height' 6'7 'Weight' 250 'Occupation'Edit Student 'Blood Type' AB 'Scars/Tattoos' Fang tattoos on both shoulders, back is inscribed with tribal tattoos 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Voss is typcially a silent, cold, and calculating. He does not like being around people for he is afraid that he will loose control and harm those close to him. Once he finds a group of friends he becomes incredibly loyal and protective of them and he would die for them. Voss hardly speaks and when he does he has a thick german accent. Nothing is really known about Voss except that when he was tweleve he phased for the first time and killed both his parents and his baby sister. Voss is reserved and he spends a lot of time alone and he is usually missing during the night. Sometimes he awakes covered in blood and his room is shredded and disheveld. 'Behaviour' Silent, protective, socially awkward. 'Powers' Werewolf Physiology 'Allies' (OPTIONAL. Character's allies go here. Examples: certain cities, countries, individuals, ect.) 'Enemies' (OPTIONAL. Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, cities, countries, individuals, ect.) 'Roommate' (Character's roommate here. If he/she does not have one yet, leave this blank.) 'Background Information' Voss was born a werewolf and his parents trained him from a young age to use his prowess and natural abilitys to their fullest extent. As Voss began to train harder he let the feral side of him begin to slowly slide into control. His phasing became more unpredictable and more rage filled. He began to feel the bloodlust within his chest and it shown through his eyes. His parents decided it was best to kill Voss rather than let him loose upon the town and to Voss's trained ears this did not settle well with him. Within a fit of rage he killed his mother and father in a grotesque dismemberment and he killed his baby sister. After waking up in a jail with nothing but a loincloth to cover his extremites he started to meditate. Train more in the mind than the physical state and as his execution date neared he began to put his mental training to the test. In order to break the jail door open he had to change, but it was purposly made small so that his wolf form could not get through so he had to change quickly after breaking the door. After sucessfly escaping the jail he began to live wildly as a wolf, he began to eat as they do, think as they do and learn from them. He began to find peace with his nature and his blood rights. When he returned to civilization at the age of 19 he was in great physical shape with a athletic body fit for endurance and strength. He never really got cold and he has been run out of many towns because they saw him outside in the snow with no shirt and steam rolled off his body from the heat within. He will have late night endevors to feed and to train and he has trained himself to be incredibly stealthy as a human uninmagably dangrous as a wolf. But he is still an amature, he has a lot to learn and he knows just the place to get it. Will they accept him? Or throw him to the wolves. 'Approved by:' Eric Westminister